


Seth and Ollie

by Liv_Loves_Everyone



Category: Laurel and Hardy (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Name Changes, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, This isn't really a fanfic but i wrote it after i saw the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Loves_Everyone/pseuds/Liv_Loves_Everyone
Summary: England. 1941. Best friends. Workmates. Platonic soulmates. Both want more, but both know they can never have it.This honestly isn't laurel and hardy fanfic but I watched the movie 'Stan and Ollie' and I was like "Hmm imagine if..." so yeah I basically only tagged it as such because it doesn't completely belong to a fandom :)
Relationships: OC/OC





	Seth and Ollie

No-one ever knew. At least, not to either of their knowledge; after all, it was an unforgiving time for people like Seth and Ollie.

They weren’t unhappy going about their lives without each other. Both were married to wives whom they loved very much, and they were content in the fact that this was simply how it was and how it was going to be. The pair were best friends, partners in their career and the closest thing to soulmates that anyone had ever met. Seth finished Ollie’s sentences and Ollie kept Seth sane. They knew it couldn’t be different, and they only slightly minded.

Seth called Ollie babe as if it were his name: to his face, in front of other people and in reference to him even if Ollie wasn’t there. No-one ever questioned it; they just assumed it was their own little thing, a private joke that few were privy to. In a way, that’s what it was. "Babe! I missed you". "Babe can't make it today, he's not feeling too good today". "Babe, this is Mr Thomas, he'll b very glad to be working with us".

They were both bisexual, although that word wasn’t often used or even necessarily known to people back then. Neither of them ever spoke about it, to the other or to anyone else, instead it was just an unspoken agreement. A silent knowledge that though neither would pursue it, they’d both want to, were the situation different.


End file.
